Morning Glory
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Oh God...my first ever attempt at detailed Lemon! Rated for obvious reasons. Plz R&R! SANXNAM


ONE PIECE

Morning Glory

MEG: This is one of my first ever attempts at even slightly detailed lemon.

– Lights an incense stick and prays to the great Anime Goddess. –

MEG: I hope I do well.

_Aboard the Straw Hat Pirate Ship, The- Merry-Go…_

_Oh boy…_ Nami thought, as the ship tossed and turned in the stormy sea. _This storm's really bad…I TOLD Luffy we should've docked at that last port. Now we're probably all gonna die…_

The ship was battered around by monstrous king waves and strong gales.

Nami shivered in her bed. _I wonder what time it is…I wonder if Sanji's still awake…_

Sighing almost to herself, Nami slid out of bed, and left her room. Wishing that she'd thought to put on something a little more then a silk nightgown, the eighteen-year-old navigator padded barefoot down the hallway, until she reached the doorway of Sanji's room.

She raised her hand, and knocked twice.

She waited.

No answer.

_He's probably asleep already…_ Nami realised. _Just like I should be…or maybe he just can't hear me over the storm…_

Firmly making a decision, Nami pushed open the door.

In the dim light, she was able to make out Sanji's sleeping form, resting on the double bed.

"Sanji? Sanji?" Nami whispered, as the door swung shut behind her.

Still, Sanji did not stir.

Nami tiptoed over to the bed, and gently shook the sleeping cook's shoulder. "Sanji?" She said, a little more loudly.

…

Z…Z…Z…

Nami put her hands on her hips, and smiled a little. _That cook! He can sleep – is sleeping – through a hurricane! Well…I should go back to my own room…_

But the thought of returning to her own bed and staying by herself when she felt so scared wasn't a very good plan to Nami.

So she climbed into bed with Sanji, slipping in between the covers, and snuggling up close to the nineteen-year-old cook. She breathed in the sweet smell of herbs and spices that was Sanji and, smiling into the darkness, Nami fell asleep fairly quickly.

_The Following Morning…_ (Here it comes…)

Sanji awoke to the sensation of someone trailing a finger across his lips. He opened his eyes in the early morning light, and found himself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Nami's…

"N…Nami?" Sanji muttered, very aware that Nami was right up close to him in his bed, and he was glad that he and Nami had both eaten some mints the night before. Nami's breath smelled of mint and sugar, and she was smiling at him.

"Morning Sanji." She whispered, inching closer to him, until their lips met.

Sanji's eyes opened wide, at the taste of Nami's kiss. He felt his tongue slide into her mouth, as her own tongue danced with his, exploring each others mouths.

Sanji's hands crept up, trailing along the length of Nami's stomach, before coming to rest on her breasts.

Nami's reply was to kiss him even harder, pressing her body even closer to his.

Sanji squeezed gently on her breasts, and Nami drew away slightly, letting out a small moan. She let her hands travel down to Sanji's pants, where they kept going, and dug inside until they found their prize.

It was Sanji's turn to moan, as Nami's hands almost expectedly massaged all over his penis, giving him an amazing first ever hand-job. Pretty soon, Nami had Sanji's pants off of him.

Nami winked at him, and disappeared under the covers.

Sanji barely had time to wonder about what that wink might've meant, before he felt Nami's tongue sliding across the length of his penis, moving it around in circles on the super-sensitive tip, which was when he came, right then and there.

Sanji heard Nami swallow which, for some reason, he found incredibly sexy. He burrowed down under the blankets to meet her, using both of his hands to lift up her nightie, and then dragging his fingers down her thighs, to remove her panties.

Nami moaned again.

Sanji trailed his hands along the line of her vagina, separating the lips with delicate movements, as Nami moaned away.

Sanji inserted his penis, which was already erect, going further and further in.

Nami tensed slightly, and bit her lip.

Sanji looked up at her, to make sure she was alright. _Of course_ Nami would be a virgin!

Nami nodded slightly, and Sanji kept going, reaching behind Nami and squeezing her backside, making her moan in pleasure.

To Nami, the feeling was like a spring, being wound up and up, until she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to climax with Sanji, though, so she held on.

Sanji could feel it coming, the peak of their intercourse.

Nami flexed her thighs into Sanji, as he pushed his penis inside of her, and a little bit of blood came out.

Nami moaned again and pushed herself even more into Sanji's body, which was exactly what he was doing.

And then, all of a sudden, that feeling of euphoria, where Sanji's penis and Nami's vagina tingled uncontrollably, before the moment passed, and both instruments of pleasure began to throb and pulse.

Sanji pulled out, as Nami closed her legs again, and they resurfaced.

They were both panting, but smiling at each other.

"Good God." Sanji muttered, wrapping his arms around Nami's neck. "I loved it when you went down on me." (He'd just had sex for the first time, of course that's all he could say!)

"Yeah, but _you_ are good." Nami replied, burying her face into his chest. "That was amazing."

"_You_ are amazing." Sanji told her.

They suddenly heard footsteps outside of the door, familiar footsteps.

"Aaw, man, its Luffy." Sanji groaned, but Nami just hugged him tighter.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I locked the door last night." She smiled.

And Sanji smiled too, as they both fell asleep, again.

After all, sex before dawn takes a lot of hard work!

MEG: Okay then, there we go! My first lemon-fic ever! Please R&R!


End file.
